


Seven Minutes

by 614thirst



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614thirst/pseuds/614thirst
Summary: “If I never let you go, does this mean you’ll finally trust me when I say I’m never leaving your side Baekhyun-ah?”Baekhyun can’t breathe.Why is Chanyeol so sweet? He doesn’t deserve him.





	Seven Minutes

Chanyeol stares back at Baekhyun’s determined frown with a confused expression. 

“W-What exactly are we doing?” 

“Shh! You can’t talk, it ruins it!!” 

“I-”

Chanyeol knows better than to argue with a tongue-poking-out-focused Baekhyun. So, he continues to stare as instructed.

Pretty soon, Chanyeol gets lost in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Ah, so pretty and shiny. 

It makes him feel all giddy, and giggly. So, he giggles. 

He can’t help it. Baekhyun is so cute! 

“Hihihi-”

Baekhyun’s frown deepens. 

“Yeol, stop!” 

“I can’t! Hihihihi you’re so cuteeeeeee-”

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s cute nose. 

Poke! 

Ah, so soft. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun grabs his hands. 

Chanyeol’s smile grows wider. Baekhyun’s fingers look so perfect intertwined with his. 

He giggles some more. 

“Don’t look away! You have to maintain eye contact, Park!” 

Oups.

Baekhyun quickly glances down at his timer. 

Ding! Seven minutes. 

They say if you stare into a stranger’s eyes for more than seven minutes, you can fall in love. So, what about for lovers who are already madly in love? It probably will make them stay in love forever right?

Baekhyun really hopes so. Forever is a long time, and he wants to be with Chanyeol for a very long time. He doesn’t want to tell Chanyeol why they’re doing this because Chanyeol will probably laugh at first, then tell him that they will stay together forever no matter what.

Baekhyun can’t have that at all. 

A serious Chanyeol with sparkly puppy eyes telling him that he’s the love of his life, and will stay by his side forever? 

No way, his soft heart can’t handle such a thing! 

Just staring into Chanyeol’s eyes is already getting too much for him.

Chanyeol has stopped giggling and is now staring back with a serious expression. 

B-But not a scary serious one. Nor a I’m-studying-and-I’m-focused one. The I-love-you-so-much-Baekhyun one. 

Blurry? 

The room is suddenly blurry? 

And wet? 

Tissues, ah the damn cold.

Baekhyun sniffles as Chanyeol hands him tissues. 

“Don’t cry, baby” 

Chanyeol’s soft murmur makes Baekhyun sob harder. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” 

“Stop crying!” 

“I can’t!” 

“I love you, don’t cry.” 

Baekhyun’s throat goes dry. How dare he say THAT in the middle of this?

Screw that reseach! 

Screw Park Chan- 

Baekhyun’s thoughts are muffled. He can’t breathe. Chanyeol is holding him too tight. 

Why does he have to smell so good and feel so goddamn warm? Why does he have to be the only person that makes his heart race, but also calms it down?

Baekhyun feels warm hands on his back. He starts to hiccup. 

Chanyeol chuckles. 

“Ah, such a cute baby...” 

“I’m not a baby! Hmpf!” 

Baekhyun’s hands wrap around Chanyeol’s /strong/ neck. He feels Chanyeol’s neck muscles relax under his touch. Mm, Chanyeol’s neck is warm.

“Stupid...giant...” 

Baekhyun tries to pull away from Chanyeol’s embrace. 

Chanyeol stops him. 

“Did you know that when you hug someone for more than seven minutes you tend to trust them more?” 

Baekhyun gasps. Did he forget to close that stupid web page? Goddamn it!

“If I never let you go, does this mean you’ll finally trust me when I say I’m never leaving your side Baekhyun-ah?” 

Baekhyun can’t breathe. 

Why is Chanyeol so sweet? He doesn’t deserve him. 

“Baby..?” 

“Y-Yes..” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

“You only answer to that nickname now?”

“Hm..” 

“How about sweetheart?” 

“Mhm..” 

“My precious love cake?” 

Baekhyun loves cakes. Especially when Chanyeol bakes them for him. 

“My sugarplum?” 

Baekhyun blushes. Chanyeol says everything in such a cute way. 

“How about my...fiancé?” 

Baekhyun stops breathing. 

“W-What?”

Baekhyun’s eyes? An ocean. 

Where is the shore? Certainly not anywhere near the kneeling Chanyeol in front of him. 

Nope, Baekhyun can’t look down. 

Up. Baekhyun must look up. 

The sky. 

Chanyeol has told Baekhyun that he reminds him of the sky. Why is Chanyeol so damn romantic?

Violins? 

Jongin can’t play the violin. Neither can Kyungsoo. 

Ah, speakers. 

Underneath all the flowers. 

Everyone is tearing up. 

Baekhyun quickly peeks down. Chanyeol is crying too. 

He’s talking and crying at the same time. Baekhyun can’t understand a thing. It’s amazing.

Baekhyun kneels down. 

Chanyeol is so pretty. His pretty little baby. Pretty little baby that should not be crying! 

He reaches for Chanyeol’s cheeks and wipes his tears. Chanyeol opens his eyes and Baekhyun feels warm fingers on his cheeks. 

Their eyes meet. 

Time stops.

Baekhyun hears his heart. 

He also hears Chanyeol’s heart. 

Their hearts beat in unison. They are one. 

He stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, and everything replays in his mind. 

The first smile, the first conversation, the first kiss. 

Chanyeol comes closer. 

Their noses touch.

Chanyeol rubs his nose against Baekhyun’s. It tickles. 

“Hihi…” 

“Ah I love that sound.” 

“Y-Yes.” 

Chanyeol plays innocent. “You love that sound too?” 

Baekhyun pulls back, blushing madly. 

“No...yes t-to your p-proposal dummy! 

“Hey! Don’t call me d-”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“HE SAID YES!!!!!!” 

Everyone claps. 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Chanyeol suddenly lifts Baekhyun off the ground. The world around him turns and everything gets fuzzy. Everything except...Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun smiles down at his fiancé. 

His sexy, handsome, cute fiancé. 

His...forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i still giggle reading this, hope you guys enjoyed! thank you for reading, and let me know if you guys like this type of writing?  
> i might write more, but i'm not sure if it's too short?


End file.
